Caspian, Meet the Pevensies
by KPtheMoviesaholic
Summary: Ah, love: that one undefined word that means everything. Read about the Pevensies as they experience that mysterious feeling of love. Suspian. EdxOC.
1. The Discovery

**A/N: A gift, for Beelzelnef's Curse, my co-ideas finder friend who'd always been a big help to me, through all the obsessions I have (haha), and for other Susan/Caspian fans out there. **

Susan Pevensie could not sleep. Tossing and turning, the more she pushed his images away, the more they haunted her mind.

Caspian.

'Forget about him, Susan, it could never be', she had told herself, getting past the couple of nights after they had gotten back from Narnia.

* * *

Far across the other side of Professor Kirke's Wardrobe, as he lay on his bed, King Caspian X closed his eyes, pretending to sleep.

Yet it did not work. No, the thoughts in his mind returned to her.

Susan Pevensie.

And that sad little parting joke she had told him, "We would never last anyway," a shadow of regret seemed to cross her face, "After all, I'm thirteen hundred years older than you," before she went back to join her siblings, smiling as she always did.

The smile that lightened everything…combined with her cheerful light blue eyes and hair dark as the night sky.

The things about her that he missed…

During the Pevensies' brief stay in Narnia, she was the one who had caught his eye: gentle, but equally daring as her brothers. It was all happening too fast, the winning of the war, parting to a new world…

Before he realized what his heart was telling him, his real feelings for her, it was too late.

Now the only worry crossed his mind: Would he ever see her again?

* * *

Grabbing a candle holder, Susan, still dressed in her robes, slowly got up from her bed, careful not to wake Lucy up.

After all, her parents having been gone for another business trip, she was here, the place where Lucy had discovered Narnia, Professor Kirke's, and, if ever she tried anything, this was the time.

* * *

"Mhm, no, it's mine—," Edmund mumbled unconsciously in his sleep, hands fumbling with the bed-sheets, when his ears caught footsteps sound in the distance.

The black-haired teenager suddenly jerked awake, his mind alert.

'Oh no,' he thought, seeing a familiar shadow of his sister, 'Susan!'

Edmund darted to the bed next to his, grabbing Peter's shoulders and shaking them gently, "Peter, Peter, wake up!"

"Wha…Ed? I thought—" a very dozy, messy-haired Peter turned sideways, whispering as a reply.

"No, Peter," Edmund's voice was hushed, "It's urgent—you must come with me! Susan's…"

"Susan?" hearing his younger brother, rarely this concerned, Peter steadied himself on the bed, "Hope this won't turn out to be one of your jokes."

"Oh really," he answered, tone filled with mischief, "but I'm not King of the Just for nothing!"

A smile tugged Peter's lips, "Is this about Narnia, then?"

Edmund nodded, "And I think she's heading towards the Wardrobe."

* * *

The City of Warde Obe, from the land of Spare Oom…that's where, if Caspian were to trust the Narnian history, the Pevensies entered and left his kingdom.

Spare Oom, he mused, isn't that near the old metal lampost in the forest?

It would not hurt, perhaps, if he could…explore there…and find that mysterious portal…

* * *

Almost there, I'm almost there, Susan told herself, stepping closer to the spare room.

She opened the door easily, unaware of her two suspicious siblings right behind the corner, and walked in, ready for whatever was going to happen…

When, the moment her hand reached the knob on the beautifully hand-carved wardrobe, the door opened by itself…

…and something rather heavy collapsed on her, the candle holder falling to the floor with a clank!

"Oh!" she had cried, and heard a Spanish-accented voice, as if from a dream, "S—Sorry, I…didn't mean to hurt you. Here, give me your hand."

It could not be.

Pulling herself up, Susan Pevensie gazed up into the eyes of the man she had been fantasized of, the soulful brown eyes she would recognize anywhere, even when barely a thing was visible in this darkness.

"Caspian, what are you doing here?"

**A/N: Ta-da.**

**Thanks so much for reading, stopping by, and/or reviewing,**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :)**


	2. The Breakfast

**A/N: Thanks to justsomerandom, I've edited chapters 2-4 to improve their qualities, adding more conversation snippets and sections on Caspian(/Susan) for your reading pleasure.**

**Enjoy!**

"Susan!" the King of Narnia exclaimed, "It's really you!"

"Yes, it _is_ me," Susan looked skeptical. Seeing Caspian, dressed in his Narnian medieval clothes, out here was surreal, "But why—and how—?"

"I found it," he squeezed her hand gently, planting a light kiss on her lips, "I found the portal connecting Narnia and…your world, through the Warde Obe."

Susan was speechless, emotions tolling in on her at once.

"You're upset about seeing me?" Caspian teased, smiling.

"No, no…it's not like that," Susan smiled back, worry evident in her eyes, "I'm just—my brothers, and Lucy—and the Professor, what will they say?"

More questions flooded her mind, in fact. What about Narnia? What about _the __**time**_?

"The Professor?" now it was Caspian's turn to look confuse, then he added hesitantly, "I—I suppose being out here for a bit would not hurt…but why don't we talk where it's—brighter?"

"Uh, yes," realizing the fact over her new found discovery, Susan ushered Caspian out of the spare room, when two more figures bumped into them in the dark.

"Ou—Ouch!" the boys cried.

"Edmund! Peter!" gasped Susan, "You followed me?"

Edmund grinned sheepishly, Peter's eyes widening at Caspian, "What are _you_ doing here?"

* * *

Though Peter and Edmund were fine with lending Caspian the spare bed for the night, there were much talks over breakfast of what was to become of him.

"He came here though the Wardrobe, you said?" asked Peter.

Susan nodded, before slowly continued, "Told me he found some 'portal,' into our world."

"That's impossible!" exclaimed an irked Edmund, buttering his toast.

Susan shot him a look, but her brother whistled softly, pretending as if he did not hear a thing.

"Still," she sighed, "He's here! And—and…" she struttered a bit, "It's all because of me."

"Because he wanted to see _you_?" Edmund stressed the word, while the said 'you' instead pretended to be oblivious.

"It's completely unnatural, Su," Peter remarked, "We've got to get him back. What about the Narnians? Their king leaving them like this?"

Susan was about to answer when Caspian strolled into the room, dressed in his same Narnian clothes, "Morning, my Kings and Queen," he greeted, settling down next to Susan's chair, unaware of the glance Edmund shot him.

"What are you guys arguing so loud about?" Yawning, the youngest Pevensie appeared in the room, still in her night gown. "_Caspian?_ Did I hear it right?"

Lucy rubbed her eyes, "Oh, Caspian! It's you!" rushing in to hug him, while Caspian grinned down at her. "How did you get here?"

Whispering to the little girl of his two-worlds journey, Caspian saw Lucy's eyes widened with delight as he did. "Wow, really? That's amazing! Then we could get Reepichee—"

"I'm sure he'd be happy to," Caspian answered.

Peter coughed, "Lucy…Caspian needs his breakfast," and yet, even after the young girl, giddy with excitement to be in touch of Narnia once again, had freed Caspian from her grasp, continued his coughing.

"Um…are you okay, Peter? Do I need to get you anything, some water?" questioned Caspian nervously.

Reddened as a tomato, Peter stopped, hitting his chest mockingly, "No," he mumbled, "I'm fine, Caspian, I'm perfectly fine."

Under the table, however, Edmund felt someone kicked his foot.

Peter!

Susan, trying the best she could to hide her giggle, got Peter's failed message, "Caspian, are you done with your breakfast?"

"If you are, my gentle Susan," he had smile that lovely smile at her again.

Oh Aslan, when she thought she was done with him…

A thump sounded on the table—Edmund this time.

"May you excuse us for a little private talk?" she said.

"Sure," and he left quietly, "I'll be around."

"Try not to wander off—it's a big world out there," shouting after him, Susan's voice was, as it's never been in years, cheerful, as in the words of Lucy, like 'before she got boring.'

* * *

Before the Battle against King Miraz, Caspian had never believed in the existance of Narnians, or even the old Kings and Queens, yet here he was, a rightful King restored, peacefully ruling Narnia, and now in the 'real' world of the Majesties themselves!

Another world he had just learned the of and was still in the first step of getting-used to process.

Boy, was that ever a surprise when he found out Minotaurs _were_, actually, alive!

This time, a whole new surroundings meant much more to him.

'My ancestors were seafaring pirates from _here_,' he'd thought, excited. After breakfast, Caspian explored the Professor's House, marveling at the curious so-called 'historical artifacts,' the clothes his Kings and Queen wore here (Must have been very cozy to wear!), and the atmosphere, which, in his opinion, was very much like Narnia, except somewhat polluted.

By what? He had yet to learn, Susan having told him to stay put inside.

There was one machine, though, that he was surprised. At the press of a button, sound would simply come out, as if from nowhere!

How was that? Magic?

The other, situated nearby, was shaped similarly to an elephant's trunk (or so he thought), underneath complete with a huge, ring-like disc.

Huh, why was this in the living room?

Do people, well, throw it? Or what do they use it for?

'What a bunch of questions to ask!' Caspian said to himself afterwards, when, bored of exploring, he had (what he had heard Edmund say) 'plastered' his face to the window, observing the view outside.

Maybe Susan could show him all this…and explain what they are…

But he wasn't interested in her being his guide alone.

Caspian _had_, in fact, came to tell Susan one very important thing.

Only _when_ would he had time to?

* * *

The 'private little talk' they had lasted forever, or so Susan felt.

"Susan," Peter had turned to her, "I know you love him, and I'm happy—" Susan and Lucy stared at Peter, unconvinced, "—What?" he'd blurted.

"You _are_?" Seeing his sisters chorused at him so, Peter sighed, "Well, to one extent, that he's with you, but you are my sister, Su, and—"

"And—what, Peter?" Susan asked, anxious to hear the answer, "What makes you so…" she grasped for the 'right' word to say, "…so edgy at Caspian?"

"…and we're afraid of you getting hurt," Edmund filled in, Susan collapsing, her back hitting the chair. Lucy softly stroked Susan's hair, trying to comfort her.

"Hurt? Caspian would never do such a thing!" Susan shot back.

"That's what we fear," Peter continued, "Bonding over this—Narnia—is impossible, what with the time difference—" right there, her brother just stabbed the sore spot in her heart, "—and him having to leave you someday…hurt doesn't always mean being heartbroken. Love, Su, hurts the most."

"What do _you_ know about love, Peter?" she retorted, tears welling up in her eyes, "You've never even been through a relationship!"

"But at least I do know how to take care of my sister!" Peter's voice seemed as if it came from a stranger—he would never do this. He would never yell at Susan.

But now, when mere words thrown across the table resulted in hurt feelings for them both, he just did.

And the next thing that happened was completely unexpected to Peter, something that Susan would never do…

Running away from him…


	3. The Words

"Susan!"

Peter jumped up from bed, almost instantaneously waking Edmund beside him. "Where's she, Ed? I've got—I've got to…"

'What's got Peter up in a jiffy?' worried Edmund, as he managed (quite dreadfully) to lift his tired head from the pillow.

"Are you…ok, Peter?"

Nearly dawn, their bedroom was merely a dark, shadowy place. Eszven though the middle Pevensie could not read the emotions on Peter's face, anxiety was visible in the air, as if vibing to him.

Something was definitely up.

"I'm fine," his face perspiring a little, Peter breathed, "It's just…Aslan's come to see me."

"Aslan?" gasped Edmund, "What for?"

Aslan, the mighty Lion of Narnia, the one they consulted and honored above all for advice? Was this matter, simply love, of that importance?

"For Susan," answered Peter, beginning to explain his dream, "I woke up in this misty atmosphere, Ed, and all of a sudden a blinding light shone through, Aslan Himself walking towards me…explaining how the time differences in Narnia and our world do not matter all that much. It's erratic, he said, and by staying with us for sometime, Caspian might be returning to Narnia the exact hour and day he left!"

Edmund looked puzzled. "But that's impossible!"

Narnian time, he soon came to learn, was rather unpredictable, not depending on Earth time—returns back and forth, even in a space of one year, could mean the rise and fall of a civilization…but here, what Peter was saying simply contradicted all the views, lessons, and practically everything the Pevensies had ever learned of Narnia.

What a creation, time!

Or perhaps Father Time, whom Aslan had told them would Awake and be Renamed at the End of the World, was at work…

"Nothing is for Aslan. He told me Susan and Caspian, in a way, were…meant to be, and that we should not worry, but things will find their own ways out."

"That sounds like a riddle," Edmund mumbled, trying to take it all in. Aslan_ always_, he thought scornfully, turned everything into a riddle.

Peter nodded, "The one we must figure out."

* * *

The weather was 'simply pleasant,' according to Lucy outside, breezes blowing gently in the air, numerous colorful and sweet-smelling flowers sprung as if from nowhere, and the sun (the best of all, she'd said) shinging like a huge golden ball, a playful invitation for the house's residence to come out, everyone except Peter, hiding behind the curtains, catching glimpses of the delightful picnic his siblings and Prince Caspian were sharing.

"Wow, um, the weather's really wonderful here, isn't it, Susan?" Caspian began, Susan hiding her grin. 'Boys, could they ever begin a conversation with something else?'

"Yes," she'd smiled back, "Very similar to Narnia, isn't it?"

"Without you there, it's not quite a 'perfect' weather," his sentence made her blush over the sandwiches she and Lucy had made together that afternoon, her preparing Peter's favorite ham and cheese, in hope that he would come.

Edmund, in the background, acted as if he was puking.

Susan ignored him completely. "Don't care about Ed," she joked, "Little kids just don't know when to stop pretending."

Above Lucy and Edmund arguing whose line she'd supposedly stole, Caspian laughed, a lighthearted sound that filled Susan's ears.

Without him, she felt lost.

Without his sounds, or, heck, his presence, things did not look the same.

And when he took her hand, like he was doing now, there was this little frizzle of happiness, her soft, delicate hand resting in his strong, warm ones.

There was nothing more comforting.

Nothing compared to his touch and, oh, his eyes, those brown ones she could always count upon.

He's just so there, noble, handsome, good-hearted…

So close…so impossible.

Was this what they called love?

Then, by Aslan, she must be so lovesick.

"Susan?" Caspian said again, waking her from the fantasy, "I'm here.."

* * *

"Peter!" called Lucy, "C'mon out! We're waiting for you!" She giggled. "Caspian's learning lots about our world. Did you know he just asked Susan what a radio is?"

All the joyful questions, the calling, everything battled against his feelings.

"Oh, besides, Edmund's getting uncomfortable. I don't know why, but you'd better come see," Peter's eyes followed Lucy's hands and noticed a very 'disturbed' Edmund sitting in between the two love birds.

You could tell, by instinct, they'd kiss any minute ('Eh, Susan, we're not taking it too far, are we?' prompted Peter's mind. Yeah, right. Acting like an overly protective big brother that you are. He shook his head.), if Edmund wasn't there.

"He needs you, Peter," Lucy's eyes looked up at him hopefully. His eyes smiling at the sight of Edmund, tt hurt him to answer so.

"I--," Peter was left wordless, "I…need to be alone for a bit, Lucy. I'm sorry."

His youngest sister groaned, "When would you stop 'isolating' yourself? Just go out there and say sorry, and it'll end, believe me."

Then she left.

Peter, against all odds, dared not to leave.

For his insides felt drastically opposite, nostalgic of those Long Narnian Winter when the White Witch roamed about and stopped Christmas from reaching the land…

The only thing stopping him from going out now was his sister.

Susan, the (not so, Peter said to himself) gentle Queen, who had always been by his side, sensible enough for every plan, predictable…almost…and altered somehow by…love.

Love, the mysterious feelings one yearned for and yet slipped away so easily during a life time, the one feeling Peter never actually (sigh) came close to.

And who was he, realizing through those miserable facts, to judge his sister's love?

Funny, during the Golden Age as Kings and Queens in Narnia, he never refused battles or tournaments, but affairs of the hearts were another story for him.

Besides, he and Susan had never argued about something like this before.

Let it be, Peter, he told himself, chuckling internally as he did so, don't steal Edmund's job.

Go out now, come on, and make yourself heard! A voice seemed to be telling him.

'After all, she's your sister…and you know her best,' the Voice told Peter as he gingerly opened the door leading to the yard, stepping out to the fresh air and the truth…

"Susan," he called, cringing at the undeniable fact of having to make the first move, and saw everyone slowly turned their heads at his voice, Susan the last of them.

"About…yesterday…I'm sorry."

That's all he said: two words, seemingly the easiest phase to learn at a young age, yet, by some mysterious doings of time, became difficult to utter out later on.

But they were also the two words that mended the brother-sister bond between him and Susan.

For in that split second, Susan stood up and, without further words, pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry, too," she murmured, slowly breaking up the embrace, Peter's ears hardly hearing the cheers and clapping from behind them, "You needn't say a thing more, Peter. I understand." And her generous smile was more than enough a confirm that everything was ok. (Though Peter learned afterwards that it was none but Edmund who had settled the matters, still keeping up to his title of The Just one.)

Just like that, the Pevensies became one, the inseparable group, again.

Caspian beamed. "Whatever it was over, I'm glad you two made up," he said at the same time as Lucy, and they smiled at each other warmly.

"Thank Aslan you're here, Peter," Edmund had grabbed him to whisper, "For a moment I almost could drown in their sweetness!"

Peter burst out laughing for the first time that day, "I know you _are_ old enough to understand this, but, trust me, dear brother, however much you push it away, love will come. Everyone has their moments."

Edmund smirked, "Yeah, like mine would," prompting Peter to shake his head.

"So now," grinned Lucy, "Who's up for something fun?"

Various things sprung in the minds of the Pevensies: Edmund and Peter a kind of outdoor game, Lucy a game of picking flowers, but it was Susan who suggested the idea that suited everyone.

"How about 'modernizing' Caspian?" she said, Caspian's face, to the others' hilarity, displayed obvious confusion and helplessness, "Let's go shopping!"

"Oh boy! What a great idea!" Lucy exclaimed, clapping once again, "We're going to have lots of fun!"

Caspian turned to the boys, "Excuse me," he said, rather embarassed, "But what's this Susan just said about 'modernizing' me?"

**A/N: As always, your readings/ reviews (constructive criticism most appreciated :))/ hits make my day!**

**Love you all and be prepared for the next chapter: In Which Caspian is taken shopping by the boys, and Edmund is…(wouldn't want to spoil it to you!) **

**Anyways, more fun from the Pevensies garaunteed.**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer ;)**

**PS. For y'all who'd read my story from before its transformation, I took out Eustace for a moment (but don't worry, he's coming soon—haha), as the situation might seem to sudden.**


	4. The Marketplace

Edmund stifled a laugh before answering, "It's just—you can't stay here in your Narnian clothes all the time—"

"—So we'll be going out to buy you some new ones!" even Peter found this idea fun, to see Caspian in clothes like theirs.

While the Pevensies and Caspian were tidying the picnic area, all giddy over this new idea, Lucy saw something.

"Look! The Professor's here!"

Indeed, the wise, bearded Professor Kirke had entered the backyard so quietly the children barely notice him.

They all stood up at his sound.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here?" greeted the Profressor, looking over in Caspian's direction, "And who, may I ask, is this gentlemen, Susan?"

Susan blushed, and unconsiously released her hand from Caspian's, "Um, he's er…"

"—a visitor from Narnia, sir," Edmund said, the Professor nodding, "I see. Really?" his eyes widened.

Caspian answered, "I'm Caspian the Tenth, King of Narnia, sir, please to meet you, Professor…Kirke?"

"The one you children helped restore to the throne?" Even more surprised, the Professor's eyebrows went up.

"The one and only, sir," confirmed Peter, smiling, "And he came here through _your_ wardrobe."

"Mine?" the Professor glanced at Caspian, then at Peter, "Well, I do suppose the apple tree still has its powers, after all."

"Then, King of Narnia," the Profressor bowed a little, Lucy giggling, "I, Digory Kirke, the—

"Lord Digory?" Caspian blurted out in amazement, "The one who were there at the creation of Narnia and helped planted the Tree?"

"Also involved in the Lamp post incident," 'Digory' grinned, "But that's another story for another day. For now, welcome to England, where I hope you enjoy your stay."

A knock on the backyard door interrupted the pleasant 'trip down the memory lane' conversation.

"Oh," said the Professor, "That's my cue. See you later, children."

* * *

In the marketplace, the group had divided up; Edmund ('Bother!' he'd told himself, eager to share something with Peter.) was stuck with Lucy, the 'old ones,' consisting of Caspian, Susan, and Peter, had gone in search of Caspian's 'perfect outfits,' in the words of Susan.

"Hey, Peter, does this look nice on him?" Susan asked in a shop, while browsing through the various arrays of clothing for boys.

"Well, uh," Peter stared at the expectant looks on his sister and (her. Ah-hem.) Caspian's faces, "The way you say it, every outfit looks great on him, Su."

Susan hit him playfully on the shoulder, "Stop it with the sarcasm," then turned to the shopkeeper, "We'll take two."

Peter winked at Caspian, who looked genuinely, nothing but, confused. "Trust me, someday you'll understand the female race. For shopping."

Caspian chuckled, "They can't help it, but I do love Susan the way she is," making Peter smiled all the more, 'He—and Su—have really gotten it bad.'

* * *

Here, crammed with thousands of things, any you could imagine, you could meet all kinds of people, but what annoyed Edmund most was the amount.

Pushing and walking along the shops, he did not see what was so 'fun' about shopping.

When suddenly Lucy pointed, saying, "Oh, Ed! That girl's dress is so pretty, see?"

Edmund's eyes followed the direction of Lucy's pointing finger and saw a brunette his age, fifteen, tall, not very thin, with striking eyes—soulful brown, a mirror of his own.

"Edmund!" called Lucy, but Edmund, oblivious to all senses, felt his surroundings melted away, leaving only him…and the girl of his dreams. "Edmund?"

"Edmund!" Lucy had to nudge him out of his daydream.

Edmund shook his head, dazed, "Er..erm…sorry, Lucy, but what?"

_What had interrupted my pleasant encounter with that—sigh—Lady?_

Lucy smiled, "I shouldn't have," she joked, "Now you'd be like—"

"What," Edmund blurted out in that scornful way of his that he'd perfected over the years, scornful even when something's up, scornful even when he's in love, "I did nothing!"

"Yes, you so did," Lucy teased, Edmund beginning to feel more uncomfortable every minute, "You're, what do they call it?, in love."

"Am not!" he answered childishly, and Lucy marveled at the rare sight of him blushing, "You never know if it's just love—or—or—infatuation."

"Fine, if you say so," Lucy nodded, giggling at her brother's 'sudden grown-up word usage,' "Then I'm not telling you I _know_ her sister."

As if she'd known this, Lucy walked a few steps ahead, waiting, then, before a matter of seconds, Edmund had unconsiously grabbed her shoulders, "Wait!" The urgency in his voice almost made her laugh out again. "I—" he sighed, "I—like her."

"Thought you're not," Lucy cheerfully used air quotes at her brother, " 'in love' with her."

Edmund blushed. ('Wow,' thought Lucy, 'Who could have believed a single _girl _did this to Edmund?')

Aslan, that wasn't me, honestly. Like some romantic Princes in Susan's novels falling in love at first sight with a Lady—pooh!—that's never him.

It's always Susan, who's 'at least officially in love', not _him_.

And it's not love, either, just some feelings he never known stirring in his body.

Why, he's never spoken to that girl!

That second Edmund was busy wrestling with his thoughts, Caspian emerged from a shop nearby in his new clothes, practically beaming, "Hey, Lucy, Edmund," he called, Susan and Peter following close behind, "How do I look?"

And, worst of all, Peter, noticing his younger brother's flushed face, asked in his mock serious voice, "Ed?"

Edmund looked up, guilt-stricken, as if he'd been caught snooping about somewhere.

"Oh, I don't believe this!" Peter laughed, "My little brother…we've got ourselves another Susan!"

**A/N: Ooh, li' Edmund! **

**Just in case you're wondering, Lucy did **_**not**_** plan for this to happen. She just liked the girl's dress. (Hee, hee).**

**More Caspian/ Susan next chapter, promise ;)**

**Love and appreciation of all your hits, reviews, reads,**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :)**


	5. The Meetings

**A/N: By Aslan, 'The Call' is really starting to grow on me! Hee, the more I write about Edmund, the more I like him as much as Peter. :)**

"Alas, today, the 16th of May…(drumroll please)…my little brother has finally fallen in love!" Peter shouted, then all of the Pevensies, except Edmund, who was standing alone, obviously sulking at the teasing his siblings started since they got back from the marketplace, collapsed on the sofas, laughing.

It was late in the afternoon, 'the lazy time of the day,' as Susan loved to call it, and they were lying around in the living room, relaxing after a long day of shopping. ("I don't like to think of this as a sport, actually," Peter voiced his opinion.) The 'old' group shared a sofa, while Edmund and Lucy occupied another.

"Oh, please," Edmund, now red-faced, "Stop it, you guys. Like it's contagious or something."

"Why," said Susan, in her mock solemn tone, "Now thou art sociable, now thou art Edmund, now thou are what thou as by nature. Isn't this better than groaning for love?"

Edmund really groaned this time, as he squirmed in his chair. "Don't go all Shakespeare on me, Su. I'm so _not _Romeo."

"Well, I'm glad you've learned your stuff, then," she answered, whispering to a baffled Caspian about Romeo and Juliet.

"Yeah, so much fun teasing me. You're in love, too," he shot back.

Susan simply made a sound in her throat, whilist Caspian stared very intently at the details of the vase on a small table nearby.

"Bad denial, bad denial," thought Peter, "What's happening to people here? Maybe love's contagious like Ed said."

Lucy held her stomach, hurt from laughing too much, "Maybe we should stop, Peter, Su, Ed's getting bugged." Still, there was a little satisfied grin on her little face. "I'll tell you about her later." This last sentence she'd leaned in close and said to Edmund's (by now) pinkish ears.

* * *

Outside on a balcony, a couple, hand in hand, were watching the stars, gazing at the sparkling light wonders of the night.

Susan sighed, "Isn't it wonderful? The stars…they're gorgeous."

"Not as much as you," Caspian turned to her, eyes full of meaning, "Susan—I'm not here just to, well, visit you…but—"

In mid-sentence, his glance was cast downwards at his newly-polished shoes, like a culpable schoolboy.

"Caspian," he moved when she called his name, softly but affectionately, "But what? You can tell me anything, anything…" she clutched his hands, fearing they would slip away.

"Oh, Susan," her knight in shining armor, her Prince, pulled her into an embrace, "I love you, you know that."

Susan's cheeks turned a shade of rosy pink, "I—love you, too, Caspian," but Caspian only saw it beautified her face all the more.

He sighed.

Suddenly the King of Narnia knelt down right in front of her, hands fumbling into his pocket for a certain object, and their eyes met.

"Susan," Caspian reached for her trembling left hand, "Susan Pevensie, will you marry me?"

Susan gasped in realization of what he had been meaning to ask her. "But Caspian…it's us, we—we can't be together. I mean, what—what about the time? What would everyone sa—"

Her troubled strutter was silenced by his lips capturing hers, their kiss growing from sweetly tender into passionate, Susan running her hands through his smooth black hair.

This was it, what I've been dreaming of…what I've been waiting _for_.

The love of my life.

He was perfect, my everything.

But why, oh, why do I have to push him away?

Though contradictory to her feelings, she had pulled away with a groan, "Caspian," his name, saying it was painful but pleasing at the same time, making her wonder what was (_and would_) happening to them both, "We can't stay like this."

Caspian studied her face.

"Please give me sometime," said Susan, her voice shaking with emotion, "It's all very sudden."

He hugged her, whispering into her ears, "I understand, but whatever happens," Susan tightened her hold on him, "Remember I'll always be there for you, my Susan."

* * *

Meanwhile, the younger Pevensies, Edmund having come joined Lucy in her bedroom, were discussing an equally important matter.

"Her name," said Lucy, Edmund leaning in closer in interest, "Is Anna."

Edmund hugged himself, repeating his 'love's' name in a dreamlike voice.

Lucy hit him with a pillow, "What, now you're going to turn all _Susan_ now and stop talking to me?"

"Oh come on, Lu," the second 'in love' Pevensie pleaded, "It's just—I don't know—it's this weird feeling. Like, I think about her all the time."

This time Lucy was the one gagging. "Now _you_ know what it's like to be in love. And stop ridiculing Su!"

"Fine, fine, I get your meaning," said Edmund, with a smirk.

For a moment there, Lucy was glad to see his smirk, the first time in her life. It was as if a sign to confirm he was still Edmund, her normal hormonal but nice teenage brother.

After a few seconds of awkward silence he had never felt before during a conversation with his closest sister (who he had always argued against, but now had supposedly became _his_ matchmaker), Edmund turned to Lucy, "Do you think there's any way I could, um, meet her?"

The fourteen-year-old matchmaker pretended to think, hands touching her 'beard', "Hmm…"

"C'mon, Lucy! Stoping teasing me!" came a wail from Edmund.

"Amazing," Lucy grinned, "The last time I heard you wail was when I hid your toy when you were ten."

"Whatever, just get to the point," he shook his head.

"Well, I suppose you could go to the marketplace sometime with me when you're free—"

"I'm free anytime, anywhere, anyhow, now!" sang Edmund happily, clutching his pillow, "For her."

Lucy made a disgusted face at her brother before continuing her mini speech, "You even sing? Aslan, what _is _happening to my brother? Anyways," she punched Edmund's pillow, imagining it as 'Anna' in her mind, "When you're free, you could come, and I'll introduce her."

"Great, thanks, Lu!" he squeezed her hands in gratitude, and, whispering Anna's name softly, fell as asleep in Susan's bed.

Lucy could do nothing but put _her _pillow over her ears. "Seems like _this_ is going to be long."

* * *

By the next morning, everyone had woken up with a purpose in their minds.

Edmund, for the first time in his fifteen years, 'rise and shine' early as if to greet the sunrise.

"Well, well, well," Peter glanced at the empty seat next to him at the breakfast table, asking in his mock serious voice, "Where's my favorite brother? Is he not up yet?"

"He's gone," answered Caspian, busy with his breakfast.

"Gone?" Peter dropped his fork at the same time as Susan did, the 'clank' sounds echoing off the walls, "What do you mean, gone where? He's never an early riser! And this…earlier than me? No way!"

The King of Narnia chuckled, "Him and Lucy's gone to the marketplace. Said they have some mission to accomplish." With that, Caspian walked off to put his finished plate in the kitchen sink.

"Some teenage love affairs, huh, Su," said Peter, smiling.

"Erm, Peter," began Susan in a quite guilty voice, "Speaking of love, I—" _Oh Aslan, I never imagined this moment would come! It's so…unbelievable. _"I have something to tell you."

**A/N: Some big things goin' on here!**

**Let's see how they'll turn out, shall we?**

**Hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I had fun writing it! **

**Love to all you readers and reviewers and much thanks for everything, **

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :)**


	6. The Decisions

Edmund Pevensie had been afraid, nervous, even, of uncountable things in his lifetime, like the ghost house Peter threatened to push him in at one carnival, hazardously high heights, or creepy darkness.

Fear, he realized, was a tangible, normal feeling everyone experienced, yet girls were different. A whole new world to him.

Sure, he had courted dozens of princesses in the Golden Age, none of them like Anna, so real… 'real' in the sense of not being just a flighty dressed-up lady trying desperately to win his attention.

Turning from a courting age into a young teenager once again was another story, as if he had had another dating chance to start over.

'Start over,' the words drummed his head like the beginning of a tournament.

He had never liked unexpected happenings…things that came in his life he could not deal with.

Peter, years back then, when Edmund was a mere twelve-year-old, yet to enter the petrifying world (as he had called it) of dates and dances, had already received invitations as an almost-fifteen-year-old.

"What's that, Peter?" he asked, pointing to a flowery letter his brother was holding, as they sat in their bedroom, "Some sort of a—joke letter?"

Maybe it could be an invitation, Edmund thought, but who on Earth had seen such a funny-looking card?

Peter laughed and patted his dark hair, "It _is_ an invitation, silly," he said fondly, smiling.

"Then why are you looking at it so much?" he questioned. The young Edmund had, of course, been invited to a number of birthday parties, all of which he attended, and even his parents, no matter how much they 'disliked' the hosts of their invitations, had gone to every one of the parties out of politeness. "Don't you want to go? I mean, it's a party, right? Food, games…"

Peter's response was a half-mocking sigh, "Yeah, you're right, Ed," he said, "There'd be all those," Edmund smiling at the sound, "But I'm not going…"

"Why?"

"It's a girl. I…like …and she—" Peter shook his head, "No matter. You don't need to know. Ed, it's not time yet."

"Not time for what? What don't I need to know? Girls?" questions poured out like wildfire. Edmund remembered being so curious at that age. "Why?"

"You'll understand when you're a little older, brother." With one final chuckle, Peter had left the room, leaving the card on his bed.

What girls? Girls were _never_ intimidating!

What Peter was saying seemed completely ridiculous.

But now, he himself stuck in this situation, every word made sense.

"Anna, would you—" an exasperated sigh, more hair ruffling, "Would you…go out with me?"

'Perhaps his brain still needs fresh air,' thought Lucy, hiding her giggle. Her brother, getting up ridiculously early, had taken hours in choosing his 'best clothes,' and was suffering, predictably, 'morning dizziness.'

Without comforting breezes, sunlight almost blinded their eyes, as they turned right from the marketplace's main road into a little village, each house looking as if it's from a fairy tale, painted white, with a nicely decorated front lawn.

Whatever the atmosphere, though, Edmund would not stop his Anna ramblings.

"Seriously," asked Lucy, hands on her hips, "How many girls have you asked out?"

The silence was broken, Edmund turning to her with an awkward smile, "Well, um," he muttered, "Not many."

"Wait," Lucy stopped dead in her tracks, the little fist about to knock on Number 13's door suspended in mid-air, "What did _you_ say?"

* * *

Wordlessness engulfed Susan after she had uttered that faithful sentence that made Peter drop his fork on the kitchen table. "I…I said he—"

"He _proposed_ to you?" Susan looking as if she was about to shrink, Peter stared at her straight in the eye, "This is serious, Su, but I think it is your decision to choose the world you wish—"

"But what if I can't?" she sighed, one hand reaching to grip Peter's, "I don't want to lose any of you."

"Nor do you want to lose him," Peter ruffled his brownish blonde mob, "But do you _really_ love him? Really wanting to get married, I mean? To spend the rest of your life with him?"

"I do. I love him with all my heart," was the confession Susan gave.

Though her response was rapid, Susan meant all she said.

As horrified as her brothers were, some boys came into her life, dates running on and off through the years.

Never had she met the person she felt so right with, her The One.

Her Caspian.

Deep inside, opposite to her heart's voicing of staying, Susan, torn between her beloved worlds, had made her decision.

Caspian loved her, that was a definite fact, the other told her loud and clear: he could not leave his Narnians. Nor could she leave her siblings.

For love, would you abandon your family, your world, for love?

The question raged in her mind for the past two days, invading her peaceful sleep routines.

For love.

She would do anything.

"Love yourself, Susan, always, above all things," Mrs. Pevensies had told her before the dating frenzy began. "Whatever you do, don't destroy yourself over a boy."

Young as she was, the second oldest Pevensie understood the message, living up to her mother's expectations.

And pledged never to love unless that someone had loved her the way she was, loved her as she loved herself.

Caspian did.

True, she did care about her siblings, the most precious gifts she had been blessed with in her life, her older, protective Peter, scornful, recalcitrant Edmund, and little charming, lively Lucy.

They meant the world to her. To leave would hurt more than a thousand Caspians leaving combined.

Yet she could not stand being in this world without him.

Peter sighed even more.

He used to be the one in charge, the High King, somehow now the tables were turned.

By forces he could not govern…

"What now?" he pondered, "We can't do this. Not unless—"

"Not unless what?"

The two oldest Pevensies perked up at the sound.

For the asker was none but Prince Caspian.

* * *

Lucy cast a cynical glance at Edmund, unbelievable as the day seemed to get. Boy, here was the brother she'd known all her life, practically each and every little secret he had, his grades, his nightmares, but he—wait, one second, honestly?—dared to lie to her.

Lied!

About such a thing as relationships!

"What about those bragging of dates, huh?" each question felt like rocks thrown at him by catapults, "What about the 'stories' you told me?"

Edmund studied the pattern on Anna's welcome mat, feet twitching indefinite directions in guilt, 'Could this day get any worse?'

Then his flopping heart leaped at the sight of a familiar face peeking through the door, "Lucy? Is that you?"

His sister chirped cheerily, a smug simper on her face, "Yes, An—na, and there's someone I'd like you to meet."

Oh, Aslan! She had to do it all so sudden, right? So sudden he didn't even have time to practice his hello speech he had been up half a night thinking of…or even to wipe his, ugh, sweaty hands.

Anna opened the door wider, allowing the siblings to see a neatly arranged living room, complete with colorful furniture and a homely feeling, "Hello," she called, noticing a blob of black hair that was supposedly Edmund, "You there, can you talk?" giggling with Lucy as Edmund continued to talk to the floor.

"Um, yes," he slowly looked up. She was lovelier up close than he'd remembered. "I'm Ed—Edmund."

"Excuse my brother," Lucy said as-a-matter-of-factly, "He's been sick this morning and, you see, can't say his name properly even now."

Anna laughed, Edmund loving yet paradoxically hating every minute of this conversation, "Well, Edmund," she extended her hand, "Nice to meet you."

How nice was it when she said his name, feeling like breezes blowing through the fresh summer daisies?

Edmund's trembling hands shook hers, trying to pull out his best grin, "Anna," his voice seemed somewhat smaller, as if it's spoken through a radio. "N—nice to meet you too."

What was he? A replica of Echo? Why did he have to repeat her phases as the stupid idiot that he was?

"Well, what are you standing there for?" said Anna. Edmund and Lucy looked at each other, Lucy winking at Edmund's startled face, "C'mon in."

* * *

Caspian scanned the Pevensies' faces.

"Not unless Susan goes to live with you," Peter tried to find a solution out of the terrible mess he was caught in, "We can't…abandon our lives here, logically," Susan's heart had never thumped louder than it did that moment, "Even though we, above all things, want to live in Narnia, if possible, if Aslan would allow."

"Caspian, Susan," said the High King, "I understand your love for each other, I really do, and there's no one to say I'm happier than ever for you two. Getting married's a big step, I know," the couple nodded, Peter now appeared to them the King he once was, not just a teenager.

"If it's hard for you, Susan," Caspian said at last after a long pause, "I'll—I'll go. I have a kingdom to rule, anyways," himself turning back to leave.

"No," Susan shook her head, holding him back, "Don't. I'm sorry, Peter, but…I really—"

"It's ok, Susan," Peter's sentence almost lifted the rocks off Susan's shoulders, "I…We…we're with you."

Susan's eyes rimmed with tears, as she hugged her brother, Caspian watching the scene in silence, "I don't want to leave you…or any of us…," she sobbed, "Or my life…but—but—."

"But I don't belong here without him."

Peter more than understood his sister's plea. The night right after they had gotten back from Narnia were intolerable, not just for Susan, but for all of them.

Seeing his siblings, especially any sister, hurt meant double for him.

He knew this moment would come—that Susan would have to leave them for Caspian.

But whether the future would be bright or not, he had come to know through their adventures that Caspian was, in fact, a trustable Prince and King…

…who loved his sister so truly he even left his world to come after her.

Besides, other suitors of Susan did not match his, or Edmund's for that matter, eyes.

Only Caspian seemed to break through that test.

At this point, Peter was dithered if he could stand Susan going away for so long, but it was, after all, her wish, her happiness.

The pain he _was_ willing to endure.

Peter squeezed her hand, "There's your horn to think about. We're not far away," he lifted her chin up, smiling at her tearstained face, "Don't cry, Su. Like Dad used to say, be brave. We'll stick together, us Pevensies. What did I promise you before all this—this Narnia adventure began?"

A trace of a grin was visible on her face. "I'll take care of you."

"That's right," said Peter, "And I always keep my promises."

**A/N: Thank you, all of you, for your continuous support in this story and in me,**

**You know I wouldn't have made it without you!**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :)**


	7. The Thoughts

They say the top three conversation mass people, mostly the ones meeting at just a bus stop, get involved in were: things ("What's that you see over there?), places ("So where have you been today?"), and weather ("Raining, isn't it?).

Why on Earth could he, Edmund, sitting in her living room, facing her and his own little sister , not pick out one? Just one topic, one conversation starter that would get everything going, get the gears in place…

Ask her out.

_Ask her out._

Stop screaming, stupid mind!

Think, Edmund, think!

For Aslan's sake! He's always been the 'talkative,' the Just One, whom Peter often remarked of how difficult would it be to make him shut up.

Now, in front of Anna, he didn't know what to say.

Oh, why did he have to ridicule Caspian when the guy was chatting to Susan?

Who knew talking to girls was this arduous?

No, scratch that, who knew being in love was arduous?

Peter's so right about everything. Amazingly right

"Erm…it's—ah," how many expressions of the voice could he insert? "A pretty sunny day, isn't it, Anna?"

'_So I guess you picked the weather choice,' said his mind, 'No surprises there, the pragmatic Ed.'_

Then he casually sipped the orange juice she had served, pretending to be cool as a cucumber.

But, no questions, hot and nervous deep inside

Anna's tinkling laugh filled the room, as Lucy almost threw up the juice she's drinking at her brother's baby attempt to 'get a girl talking.'

"Yeah, it is," she smiled, pausing for a few seconds before saying the sentence he had never dreamed in a million years to hear. At least, for now. "I was wondering…Edmund?"

"Yes?" he leans in close, ignoring Lucy's—who's getting on his nerve more and more this strange morning—giggles, his voice failing to hide what was far from being lackadaisical, what he aimed at.

The delicate hand holding the glass tightening the grasp, her voice half-true-half-dare, Edmund held his breath as Anna's face, somewhat grinning playfully, moved inches closer to his, "..._Are you trying to...ask me out?_"

* * *

They say the 3D's of down emotions include: drowsiness (Edmund's a perfect example, especially when you tried to wake him up on exam days), desolation (When Father left…), and depression (Love).

Susan Pevensie was confused as to how it was possible to feel all the emotions at once.

Everything, the surroundings, blurred around her as she, in Caspian's arms, said sobbing words to two of the most important men in her life, goodbye's to her brother, and, if you could call it that, a second hello, to her love.

"We're…we're not leaving 'right away,' Peter," she managed to say, Peter turning back and smiling at her softly.

He patted her hand, "No, Su, no…why would you think so!" then he snapped his fingers in just a second like he always did when he had another one of 'The Peter Great Ideas.'

"And, to stop your crying there," joked Peter, "Why don't we talk about more pleasant things?"

"Such as what?" Caspian asked, as he and Susan settled down in their chairs at the dining room once again.

"A Wedding!"

"A Wedding?" Susan's eyes widened at Peter's words. "Oh, but you don't mean—"

Caspian smiled at Susan, taking her hand and inserting the ring he had been meaning to give her for the last few days, "What do you say, my love?"

Susan's hands felt weak in Caspian's, weakly excited yet nervous. "A wedding is so…so grand a thought to me, Caspian," shaking her head, "At first, I'd never dreamed of meeting a guy like you…then the proposal…and this!"

Peter beamed from across the table of his sister's happiness.

Yes, this confirmed it. He _had_ made the right decision after all.

"I'd rather it be a quiet one in our backyard…" said Susan, as if in a daze, "And, of course, we could stay here for more days on planning and inviting guests…"

Her voice seemed to drift on and on, the guys staring at each other, not knowing where to begin.

"Oh, no."

Suddenly Susan's train of thoughts stopped, her face down, Peter asking worriedly, "What's the matter, Su?"

She looked up at her brother meaningfully, "I was thinking…of how everything has gone fine for us so far, then…"

"Then I remembered that our parents are not here to give me away."

* * *

"WHAT?" then, as he's never done before in his life, Edmund choked, rather ungracefully, on his beverage, "What did _you_ say?"

No. Not possible. She's too sweet. Too sensible to be this sort of person!

No way, no _freaking_ way.

Seeing his startled-for-the-millionth-time face, Lucy and Anna both burst out laughing. Loudly.

"Joking, Ed," huffed Lucy, "Joking!"

That little fraudulent sister!

It's all a trap, he told himself. A typical Lucy, girlish trap.

The trap they probably were working out behind his back in between the orange juice serving.

The next thing Edmund knew, Anna's fist was punching his shoulder, not playfully, yet strangely feeling like one of his friends at school doing it.

"Hey," she grinned at him again, "Sorry, Ed, just helping Lucy here."

"Er…erm, that's ok, Anna." If wordless was what he felt before, he didn't even know what to describe how to react now.

'I mean,' went his mind, 'Anna _punches_ people? Like, the guys'-hey-what's-up buddy punches?'

Anna's pretty brown eyes shone at him, "Just so you know, I've never actually been on dates…but, well, they're kind of unnerving…"

Dates? Unnerving?

Was he talking to the girl of his dreams or listening to Peter's dating disaster stories?

No, this was all about him and him alone.

She continued as if she didn't notice his semi-shock reaction, hands gesturing in the air, "…Truth is, I'm not really that kind of a romantic girl. Guys see me like this—and they, well, run."

Almost choking on his drink once more, Edmund summoned enough courage inside to ask in an incredulous voice, "Like what? I don't see what's wrong with you…you're a nice, pretty, uh, girl, best friends to my sister, during the times we've been here so far."

'The pretty, uh, girl,' sighed, "Sorry. Got carried away…you'd laugh at me so bad for, being a girl," she put up air quotes, "And telling you all this on a first, what, meeting, which is not even a date, but, being your sister's friend and all, I'm the—"

"—Tomboy," added Lucy helpfully, Anna shooting her a look.

Edmund did not resist the urge to scratch his ears. "What?"

"See, I have brothers, too, but they're away right now," explained Anna, "I grew up with them, played sports, hiked, and, you know, practically watched they dated."

"So you know—" The coin was finally dropping on him.

She nodded, "Yeah. I do," shaking her head, "I'm more sports than makeup…and…you get it."

Lucy laughed, "It's _fun_ being with Anna." She knew this before! She so knew this…

Her brother ruffled his hair again, "Oh well," he said, "I was about to ask you to—er—that bar down the marketplace, but…since, it's like this…would you like to go hiking with me?"

Now both the girls in the room turned to stare at him, Lucy almost mouthing, 'Clever trick,' at him, Anna's eyes widening, "Hiking? You serious?"

Edmund was the one grinning this time, "Hiking, yes, Anna," he confirmed, "Want to come?"

She gave him her hand mockingly, "Enchante, mister!"

Why, of all the girls, did he fell in love with the unlikely tomboyish Anna?

What luck!

**A/N: Sorry for the little bit of Susan/Caspian. Am figuring something out soon…**

**Focusing on Ed's couple at the moment, hee hee. We have two main couples in the story now :).**

**Thank you again for everything, for I can never say this too many times for my lovely readers,**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :)**


	8. The Unexpected

* * *

Anomalously enough, unexpected events happened to the most assuming people.

The sky was an artist's masterpiece, brushes painting the huge setting sun a shade of orangish red, its background a combination of dark black and the hot colors, as Edmund, joyous as he was of his 'first quasi date,' practically skipped 'all the way' home in the afternoon, his sister Lucy trotting along, grumbling.

"Guess other than you getting a date," mumbled Lucy, "Nothing else can be more interesting."

In a euphoric mood, Edmund could not help but agree. "Anna's so, Lu, so different. She sure can really chats up people." His smile never leaving his face, Lucy could tell he was replaying moments of their conversation with Anna, in which, admittedly, her brother gladly stole some of her lines.

"_Oh, dresses?" asked Anna, clasping her hand together, "No, tell me about it. Maybe I'll have to learn from your sister, the fashionista Susan?"_

_The young Pevensies laughed, Edmund blurting out, "But what about the one you wore that day at the—er—marketplace?"_

'_The marketplace,' thought Lucy, was a rather touchy word with Edmund these days, containing some sort of special chemical that could turn his face a shade of beetroot red._

'_I'll have to think of a 'pet name' for that face later.' She made a mental note to herself, smiling._

_Anna frowned at Edmund's question, confessing sheepishly, "Ah, that one. Mum made me wear it to some wedding." _

_He grinned at her frown, to which Anna responded with a glare, "But you looked nice."_

_Her glare subsided to a mild chagrined face. "Right, right, Ed," she replied halfheartedly, sighing, "No matter what anyone says, I'd rather not be caught in a dress like that again."_

_What do you know? She's funny._

"Huh uh," annoyance seemed to get the better of Lucy, who remained speechless the rest of the way. Her bottled up emotions exploded again as a result of Peter's cry once they set foot in the dining room.

"We have great news to tell you!"

* * *

Other than her parents, Peter was Susan's rock, her source of comfort. His brotherly gentle touches, soothing words always calmed her down, from matters of stolen lollipops to of the heart.

"It's ok, Su," his hand placed on her shoulder, "The Professor and I will try to reach our parents. I'm sure they'll be pleased to hear of this."

Susan looked up at Peter's optimistic face, "I hope so," nodding to Caspian.

With Father and Mother away in America on business, the reason they were here in the first place, the Gentle—and, as originally was, Practical—one felt she needed their consent before any actions could taken place, especially anything the size of marriage.

"Well," concluded Caspian, as Peter left the room in search of the Professor, "Any more surprises and we'll be in business."

His bride-to-be gave him a soft smile, "No, I think Lucy and Edmund _are_ in for quite a surprise."

* * *

A person standing outside the Finchley village probably wondered what a commotion was out there, when four shouts joined at the Professor's front door.

"WHAT? YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?"

"WHAT? YOU'RE GETTING A DATE?"

The (old) Kings and Queens of Narnia stared at each other's face in oblivion.

Silence was neither peace nor quiet, instead shaping itself as a barrier of implausible ideas, of awkward times.

"It's about time!" Peter finally broke the silence, pulling Edmund into a nearly suffocating hug, "Ed?"

Her little brother trapped, Susan patted his hair gently, Caspian staring blankly at the 'Edmund Commotion,' to Lucy's amusement.

Edmund himself muttered in between gasps for breath, "Save it for later, Peter."

"And you two, congrats," he said simply to Susan and Caspian, when Peter, over his 'little-brother's-growing-up' mood, released his grip on him. "Been waiting for that."

The Just winked at Caspian, who replied as a little nod.

"Sure you have, Ed," said Susan in mock stern.

"Welcome to the family," Lucy extended her hand to shake Caspian's, except his 'shaking' was rather reminiscent of Mr. Tumnus's, widening her smile. "Oh, don't go, Su. Will we miss you," she hugged her sister once more.

"Thank you," Caspian could only repeat his words to all of them, the four Pevensies, for accepting him so warmly and understandingly. "Thank you."

Needless to say, tears, hugs, 'I love you's,' and more 'Thank you's,' were expressed, used, said countless times in that defining moment.

* * *

The Pain of Preparing.

Who wouldn't say the same for the two Pevensies?

While Edmund's was for his first step in romance, Susan's was at the end of hers, both events equally important nonetheless, thought Peter, as, him being the oldest, rushed from room to room, making sure everything was ready.

His first stop was the Professor's.

No sooner had he knocked on the door had he been accepted in.

"Now what is it this time, m'boy?" Adjusting his glasses, Digory Kirke asked his nephew.

"A wedding, sir," Peter said firmly. A decision was a decision, and it was much better to let it out at once than not at all. "For…Susan and Caspian."

The Professor sat up in his chair, "A wedding?" he repeated, deep in thoughts. "Are you sure about this, Peter?"

The Magnificent nodded, "Yes, sir, I am," before proceeding to detail out the story and reason of Caspian's visit after their first meeting with the Professor.

Nods, 'um's,' and 'ah's,' followed a hushed sound from the old man, "Close the door," he ordered, "And come here."

* * *

"So let me get this straight," said Peter, "She's _not_ a girl?"

They were in their bedroom, lanterns lighted, it being nearly dark outside, Peter on the bed casually watching Edmund pack his hiking gear, musing over the likes of his brother's 'first date,' moments just after being briefed on Anna's profile, from the Ed point of view, of course. (Quite pretty, but liked to tie her hair up in a pony tail, hilarious, grew up with some brothers, the Tomboy of the Village and so on.)

Edmund replied with a scoff, slamming his 'torch'—the new one he had gotten after their latest trip to Narnia, for which he never told his parents the reason of the old flashlight's disappearance—into his sack an extra bit harder, before finally saying hesitantly, "She is—I mean, in a way, she's not…but she _is_."

Peter, fingering the hiking sack, couldn't help but laugh at Edmund's fractured sentence, "Oh really, must have suited you then," he joked. "But why the hiking?"

"'Cause she's a girl," repeated Edmund, grinning, as he closed the sack, and jumped onto the bed to claim his usual seat beside Peter, "And an adventurous one at that."

"Now that's a tip," added Peter, "You know jolly well what 'girls' at Susan's school are like."

At the thoughts of the 'girls,' Edmund shuddered, "Oh, romantic dinners, expensive presents, and the dances, the awful dances!"

Peter clapped his hand in agreement, "Yes, sir. For all we know, Edmund Pevensie can't, has not, and never will dance," saying his fact statement in the best manageable British posh accent.

By now, Edmund having hit Peter with a pillow, they were lying flat on the sheets, arms behind heads, thinking.

Edmund rolled his eyes, "I'd take hiking than dancing any day, Peter. Thank Aslan she's like this. Wonder why the village idiots don't fancy her." He had emphasized the 'idiots,' so dramatically Peter had to attempt blocking out his laughter.

"Maybe you're the only one who do," he managed to say.

Only to be engaged in—no matter how they had outgrown it—a pillow fight once more.

* * *

"Flowers, check, location, check, guests lists—guests lists! Where is it, Lucy? Oh, no!"

The lone ranging emotional voice, rare at dawn, this time of the morning, came from none other but Susan, who was currently undertaking the tough task and duties of a wedding planner herself.

"Lucy?"

Yawning, the youngest Pevensie sat up on her bed, looking over in Susan's direction, only to discover that Susan had already collapsed back in bed, eyes closed, not aware of the sentence she had uttered.

"Oh, Su," Lucy muttered wearily. Susan had always been the distressful one, panicking over most planned things even prior to them happening, like in their visits to Narnia, but that was another story.

"Don't worry," the little sister placed a comforting hand on Susan's, whispering in her best reposeful voice as she had done with Edmund and Peter, "It'll be ok, I promise. Peter's talked to the Professor. I think Mother and Father are coming _today_ at dinner."

"At dinner?" This time, Susan really did wake up, lifting her head from the pillow.

Puzzled, Lucy said, "Did you hear what I was saying, then?"

Susan merely nodded blindly, before asking, "Dinner? That soon? You're sure, Lu?" Her answer was a tighter grip on her hand.

"Oh, Aslan, what and how on Earth am I going to tell them?"

**A/N: Things going on pretty fast after this. (Meet the Parents—haha, right, it's so up to Susan and Caspian. Ed and Anna? Am trying to make her un-Mary Sue as possible. Know you're bored of the 'boy-meets-girl-and-falls-in-love' fics. Me too. Got something planned for them as well. Not going to be one easy date, man.) **

**Took me weeks and weeks to plan what to write, as well as two shinanegans of drafts, but, here it is, you're looking at the final result! :) Proud of it, no doubt.**

**Thanking you sincerely for stopping by, reading, reviewing, and giving this writer-in-training a chance,**

**Love and peace out to all,**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :)**


	9. The Stories

* * *

Fortune, something up in her sleeves again, was playing tricks on people. Trust her picks, they were the usual wrong ones.

"Okay, here's the plan…and the choices," said Peter, calling on in an emergency meeting reserved for him, Susan, and Caspian in the dining room, precisely 8 hours before their parents' arrival, "Either the truth or nothing at all."

Or nothing but the truth, huh?

"Oh," sighed Susan, "Why does it always have to be like this?"

"Why not tell them the truth?" suggested Caspian, "There's nothing wrong with that."

"The fact that there's nothing wrong with that _is _what's wrong with it," Susan said, groaning.

Peter shook his head. "I figure we should just say the truth…the Professor's on our side."

"Sure, and I bet our parents would believe us right away," said his sister, tightening her grip on Caspian's hand.

"Don't be so pessimistic, Su. Nothing's bad about marriage…"

* * *

From a bird's eye view, one could sight a young couple walking on the road leading up to a hill nearby, difficult to distinguish the girl or boy, for both were dressed in the boys' fashion, complete with shirt and trousers, one of them, a few meters behind, ran huffing after the lead.

"Anna! Wait, let me catch up!" yelled Edmund, right hand up to for a better grip on his hat. 'Boy, was today windy!'

His date looked back at him with her usual Anna grin, "Then follow!" before increasing her speed and headed left, out of sight.

"Oh, don't you know you're competing against the 500m school champ?" Edmund shouted after her, laughing as he did really run this time. Serious running…

After all, as a post note, running _after_ girls and running _with_ girls were, beyond the universes, different.

"Ta! Got you!"

Edmund's hand tapped Anna's back, both of them taking deep breaths, steadying. "Well, you made it," said Anna, straightening herself up and drawing imaginary circles in the air, "This is Curlus Hills and the beaches beyond. Take a look."

His breath caught up with him, Edmund whirled around in a circle, taking in the, well, breathtaking views he had never expected to see after all his stays in the neighborhood. His unconscious running trip had taken him to the hill's top, green, fresh grass and colorful flowers—Lucy's favorites—growing every square meters. Below, he could see the pure white sand of the beach that went by the hill's name, surrounded by dark, mysterious caves, the never-ending sea stretching next to the beach into the carefree blue horizon.

"Wow," was all he could say, "I'd…never know…without…you."

Anna winked, "Trust me as your guide, and you'll never lose, Ed," taking out a piece of red-and-white checkerboard cloth from her sack, "How about a picnic?"

Edmund's stomach rumbled involuntarily—just the one thing he couldn't control.

A moment of brown eyes staring at each other before Anna broke into a giggle, "Guess that says it, then," Edmund rushing in to help her with the setting up.

"You've lived here all your life?" he asked once they had settled down, sitting opposite each other, munching on the sandwich she brought. "Isn't that a bit boring?"

"Boring?" Anna's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out, "No!" Edmund cringing as her voice reached the same octave invisible on the piano keys as Peter's did yesterday—the sarcastic tone. "Why, if you're ever going to define a village, never put boring in."

"But I thought…" He leaned into the basket beside her, his hand touching hers a bit, though she brushed it off, quickly.

"Yes, you thought…" Anna imitated his incredulous sentence, crossing her hands over her chest, and shaking her head at the same time.

Edmund now rather _thought_ she had nailed the Professor's impersonation quite neatly…even though she may (or may not?) know it yet.

"Life here's perfect fun," said Anna, breaking out into a smile, "I mean, where else could you steal berries and not get caught, win a race against the boys, and kick some ass?"

'Yes,' said Edmund's mind, 'Where else could you find a butt-kicking girl?'

Oh, was the chance on him.

He had never laughed so much since he had been with her. "Really, you enjoy those kinds of things?"

Anna shrugged, "Who says girls can't? Anyways," Finished with her quota, she started cleaning up, "Are you up for the cave exploring?"

Hmm, another day, another adventure, wasn't it, Anna?

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

_Ding…Dong…_

It only took two notes for anxiety.

"I'll get it!" yelled Lucy for the whole mansion to know, running as if her life depended upon reaching the door, her siblings, whose lives indeed literally depended on her opening the door, were holding their breaths.

The door revealed Mr. and Mrs. Pevensies, dressed in their business wear, coats and hats still in tact. The three beamed at their parents excitedly, Mother leaning down to hug Lucy.

"Hi, everyone, we're home," they announced, Mrs. Pevensie adding, "Well, close to home, anyway," cracking the rest of the Pevensies and even Caspian up.

Lucy slowly led them to the dining room, finding them a seat to settle down.

"So," began their Father, "Where's Edmund gone off to?"

Susan tried to hide her giggle, "A date, Father," while the others nodded in agreement.

"A date!" Mrs. Pevensie clapped her hands in surprise, "Why, what a_ change_!"

Completely opposite reactions to his wife, Mr. Pevensie, in sending Peter a knowing glance, noticed Caspian, the young 17-year-old, for the first time. "And Susan," he said. "A little introduction for this gentleman?"

The second oldest Pevensie, blushing, replied, "Ah…Father, this is…Caspian, my—"

"—Suitor," filled in Peter, Susan mentally thanking him.

Mr. Pevensie's eyebrow rose the same time Mrs. Pevensie turned to 'get a good look' at the boy, "Good evening," they chorused.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Pevensies," answered Caspian, shaking hands with them warmly and naturally—thanks to little Lucy. "I'm Caspian X, the—"

Caspian stopped in mid-sentence, when Susan silently mouthed, "We'll take care of this."

"The sailor," said Lucy, "We'd known him while we're here, you know, along the beaches."

'I have a feeling this conversation's somewhat improvised,' Mr. Pevensie whispered to his wife, before turning back to the topic at hand.

"Great, great," said Mrs. Pevensie, "Susan, dear, was what the Professor was telling me of your—wedding—" Mr. Pevensie coughed involuntarily (Caspian noticing the same habits in Peter), "True?"

Susan nodded, "Yes, Mother, we love each other…"

"We feel like we've known him forever," supported Lucy, "And it's a difficult choice, Mother. He's supposed to be at sea for long, so, I'm a bit worried, but Susan won't be able to stay here with us."

"You made the choice?" asked Mr. Pevensie, "Peter?"

Peter quickly explained of Caspian, roping in the Professor's bits. "Yes, Father. Susan's going to have to travel out there and back here now and then, but she made it clear to me, that after he came back to find her, how she can't live without him. Honestly."

Honesty and facts were undeniably related, causing Susan's to cringe at Peter's unplanned 'choice of phase.'

Both the parents had their eyebrows stitched up in thoughts.

"I'll need to see you, Susan, and you, Caspian," Mr. Pevensie motioned, Caspian nodding at his inclusion into the family, "Alone, in a moment."

Peter and Lucy slowly tip-toed out of the room, "Come on, Lu, they'll let us know the news, good or bad," said Peter.

"I hope so," answered Lucy, eyes never leaving the four figures in the dining room.

_After all, nothing's bad…about marriage…wasn't it?_

* * *

Yes, Fates, sometimes, just sometimes, three words of agreement, whether 'yes, sure, of course,' could get you involved in some big trouble.

Like, unfortunately—or should he say fortunately—being stuck in a cave.

"Oh, yes, and the tides came up," Anna's hands were thrown up in the air in disbelief, "Huh, right. You can't be serious!"

Edmund stopped, not realizing he had been walking around in circles for the past five minutes, since she started. "Uh, it is, Anna," he told her, "Now we might as well find something to do—for the next, I guess, two or three hours."

Disappointed, she sat down, hugging her knees, on one side of the cave, "Fine, if you say so."

'Nothing worse than an almost-perfect-turned-disastrous-date,' mused Edmund, taking his seat beside her. "Can't be that bad," said he.

Funny, he used to be the impatient, grave one, yet now, assuming Peter's role, he realized how much alike him and Anna were.

Anna was starting to hum herself a familiar tune, when Edmund prompted, "If you're so bored, want to hear something?"

She nodded.

"Once upon a time—"

"Hey, you're not telling me a fairy tale at this time, are you?" interrupted Anna, her soulful pupils looking deep into his.

"Oh no, and for your information, my Anna," he searched for the faintest sight of blush on her face at the word 'my,' but no luck. "It's _a date_. Promise you won't interrupt."

She smiled at his joke.

"Once upon a time," Edmund continued, "There were four ordinary kids, Peter, Susan, and—the coolest one—Edmund,"—he felt a light punch on his shoulder, "and, of course, Lucy. Because of the London Air Raids, they were sent to live with their uncle the Professor in a very old mansion, and there, discovered a Magic Wardrobe…"

Stories, young or old, told through our lives often lasted a lifetime, as far as Edmund's tale went. All the while, Anna listened attentively, adding in occasional appropriate responses usual to her nature, like "Huh, why?" or "Yes, go Peter—oh, um, I mean, go Edmund!" which, other than his own jokes, made Edmund laugh once more.

Once he was finished, Anna asked, "You mean this whole world, Narnia, is real? And you _were _Kings and Queens?"

Edmund tapped his heart, "Sure, but only Peter's High King. _It's King Edmund, actually,_ for me."

"That is so…so _unbelievable_…"

He took her hand, "So what would you say if I tell you a Narnian's here, right now?"

"Hm?" Anna looked up, "Honestly? No way. You're pulling my legs!"

"'Cause not," grinned Edmund, "It's my sister's—" pausing to whisper near her ears, acting secretive, "Soon-to-be fiancé."

Anna nearly jumped at his voice, "Uh, huh, and take me there to meet him, sure. It's Caspian, right? The one you just helped to the throne?"

What were this girl's other abilities—sports, charms, and psychic too?

_Oops._

Her 'nearly jumping,' had caused them to tumble over…and when Edmund knew it, their faces, lips, were inches away from each other's, him feeling Anna's short breaths on his face.

"…"

No words between the two of them.

Kiss her.

_Kiss her._

Oh, Aslan, _the_ stupid mind at work, _again._

Think, Edmund, think!

Chasing the thoughts off to clear his already cloudy, confused head, Edmund edged his face away from Anna's, offering her his hand to get up.

"Thanks."

"Anna, I know this may seem like the worst ending to a date, but, believe me, I couldn't have much more fun in years hanging out with you. Here. The beautiful beaches, hills, marvelous sandwiches—" he chuckled, "—lunch, and, yes, just spending time with you. _With you._ Do I like those words…"

He stopped when, unlike her usual self, Anna did not interrupt, only to turn and discover a peacefully sleeping Anna, her head resting on his other shoulder.

Edmund simply smiled.

This was as good as it could get.

_What more could he ask for?_

**A/N: WOOT! Two chapters in two days! YES!!**

**Next chap: Prepare for the final decision on Caspian—stay or nay? :)**

**Also the scoop on Edmund/Anna: **_**First Kiss?**_

**All coming right up, (as well as my summer's ending…oh well.) **

**Million thanks-a-lots for doing all those rockin' things you do—(you know the basics, stopping by, reading, reviewing…as have been repeated…:P) **

**Rock on,**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :)**


	10. The Approval

During desperate times, people proved to resort to drastic measures.

At the Battle of Beruna, for instance, Peter swore he would never forget the heartbreaking sight of Edmund desperately sword-fighting against the White Witch, and being stabbed, almost to death for it…

_All for Aslan…for Narnia…for him, the High King…_

Then there was the time, 1300 Narnian years passed, when he himself planned the castle raid, desperate enough to foolishly follow his ego, to think that the mission, sure to accomplish, would not be prone to failure, the exact fate it met…

Now, trapped behind a door inside the Professor's, the word 'desperate' called to him again, this time in the form of Susan…

Whatever it was, that heavy feeling in Peter's heart urged him to go on, to violate that one forbidden item on his 'Never, ever going to be caught doing the following' list: Eavesdropping.

"Shh, Lu, come on," he whispered, motioning Lucy to come closer, "Put your ear on the door."

Her face obviously unconvinced, Lucy's eyes widened at her 'do-good' brother, "No, you're kidding me. Peter Pevensie, _the no-detentions-ever_ Peter, Eavesdropping?"

Peter mock-hit Lucy on her shoulder, "Shut up," he said, his voice hushed, "I'm…we are…doing this for Susan, aren't we, Lu?"

Before Lucy could answer, there were already muffled noises starting outside.

"Quick, hurry, if you're really going to do this," Lucy suddenly did what Peter ordered a second ago, now paying intent attention.

"Now that's my Lucy," Peter nodded semi-seriously, leaning in to listen as well. "So we'll know what they're up to."

"Caspian," the first voice was Mr. Pevensie's, the children remembering it well, having heard this gentle sound often before bed, "Susan, you two love each other?"

"Yes, Father," Susan answered, her voice firm and clear.

"George," Mrs. Pevensie said in a soothing tone, the one they usually heard her use to calm Father down, "I have heard them said this already, and the others, even Peter, have confirmed the fact. As well as that he would, well, take care of her."

"But this is—"

"—Susan, our daughter," agreed Mrs. Pevensie, "I know, dear. We have had this talk before, haven't we, Susan?"

No answer, but as Peter and Lucy had guessed, Susan dutifully nodded.

"Then," said Mr. Pevensie with a sigh, the couple holding their breaths, "I trust you would keep your promise and care for her to the best of your ability, with her as your wife. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir," Caspian spoke up for the first time.

There was a patting noise, Lucy imagining in her mind that Mother was probably patting Susan's—and perhaps Caspian's—shoulders, "We trust you, Susan, to make the right choice. Even your brother," here Peter smiled to himself, "Approved, so I know Caspian must be quite fine. For you, my darling."

More ruffling sounds, joyful cheers, one of them Susan's, "Thank you, Mother, thank you."

"Well, if Peter hasn't said it already," said Mr. Pevensie, "Welcome to the family, Caspian."

That moment the said Pevensie himself and Lucy sprung from the door, laughing in euphoria, while Mrs. Pevensie wagged a finger at them, saying, "Oh, you lot'll never grow up, will you?"

"But, Helen, where is Edmund? Hasn't he been gone for hours now since we arrived?" questioned Mr. Pevensie, hesitating everyone still in the celebration atmosphere.

As if by magic, the Pevensies and Caspian sighted a mob of black, messy hair poking out at the door, showing the middle brother's wet-but-grinning-idiotically face. "Hey, everyone! Oh, hello Father, Mother."

Running in to hug his dearly missed parents, Edmund scanned the looks on the siblings, "Sorry, Peter, you know we went into one of those caves, and, guess what, the tides came up. Got stuck."

Peter ruffled his brother's hair adoringly, "You little Romeo," he smiled, "And I guess, being the gentleman that you are, you've probably walked her home to get here this late, haven't you?"

The 'mph' sound from Mrs. Pevensie's embrace told Peter his observation was correct.

Hands shaken, hugs distributed, and 'Good night's,' said, Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie excused themselves for the night, for 'the children to rest,' as Mrs. Pevensie put it.

The Pevensies were sitting grouped around the circular table at one corner of the majestic dining room, Susan by Caspian's side, "You know what this means, right?" said Susan, beaming.

"What, that we're going to cry you a river, all because we have to see you go now?" suggested Edmund, still keeping up his grin.

"Cheeky, cheeky," muttered Peter, "It's not funny, Ed. When that moment comes, I promise you it won't."

"We'll make you cry as hard as possible," a voice teasefully said, everyone staring at him, Caspian X, in doubt.

Him? Joking?

Impossible!

The Pevensies laughed, "Oh, Caspian, are you catching on well!" Lucy added, holding out her hand to shake with him, which he returned the shake gratefully, Peter slapping him on the back in a friendly way.

Edmund, on the other hand, was so blank with Caspian's sentence he did not know what to say.

"What, Ed," said Lucy, "Cat got your tongue?"

More smiles…

"Anyway," continued the bride-to-be, serious once more, "You all know what this means, the approval to get married?"

Her siblings and Caspian whooping, Lucy yelled in delight, "The wedding planning can get started!"

* * *

Pieces of paper maybe the simplest objects of daily life, yet some of these were what actually changed our lives.

"A wedding! Whose? You're serious?"

This time Edmund almost jumped at her voice volume, only they were no longer in a cave, but Anna's cozy living room, sitting face to face on the chairs while sipping afternoon tea. He had come alone, Caspian, Susan, and Peter too busy over the wedding details like dresses, location, and food, and Lucy reluctant to 'watch the love birds flirt.' (Lucy wouldn't accept his excuse for 'no flirting,' no matter how hard he tried. Well, it was true. There was no actual flirting between the two of them. Anna and him haven't gotten very far. Still, it was a start.)

"I told you," said Edmund, smiling—who knew? He could not really stop himself from smiling, his insides going like jell-o, every time he talked to her, despite her feisty comebacks—"Susan and Caspian, like what it said on the, uh, card."

Anna took another glance at the clear pink card Edmund had handed her.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Susan Pevensie and Caspian X of Narnia_

_This Sunday, lunch in Professor Kirke's garden_

_RSVP: Any Pevensies._

_Post script: Sorry if haven't gotten this invitation to you in person._

"Susan and Caspian?" she asked, staring at Edmund's too-sure face, "But-but you said!"

"Every word I said about Narnia was true," said the brother of the bride in question, "Let me be your escort for the event, m'lady?"

"And wear that 'oh-so-nice' dress?" frowned Anna, her date's mouth twitched in hilarity, "Uh, no."

Even with her seemingly solemn face, Edmund only knew her too well to know she was doing nothing but what she was best at, joking, "Oh, come on, aren't we _together_?" he pleaded, taking her hands gently, a perfect proposal gesture imitation.

"You…Ed," Anna couldn't search for a word, her thoughts went illogically blank from his touch, her sentence, not sounding fierce as it should, but annoyingly 'sweet.'

"Yes, we are! For God's sake, you are my _bloody_ boyfriend, my date." She casually leaned back in her chair, nearly freeing Edmund's grip from her hands, barely to have him hold on better. "There, satisfied?" Her voice was a mixture of joke and sarcasm.

Edmund laughed, "Don't you know that I love you, Anna?"

If he had not seen Anna blush before, his untimely declaration had definitely brought out the slightest shade of pink, which she almost immediately hid, on her face.

"Oh, of course _not_, Ed," she managed, Edmund guessing and hoping that she felt that same way too about him.

Whatever the love in his 'I love you,' meant, whether first love, love at first sight from the marketplace, true love, or the love that would last forever, Edmund was still unsure of that bubbly feeling of happiness inside.

For all he knew, he and Anna had a long way to discover…

**A/N: Yes! The Wedding!**

**Well, what more can I say? THANK YOU, THANK YOU, and Thank you, for everything**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :)**


	11. The Wrapped Up Wedding

_I think I needed a reality slap._

It's not everyday that such a thought crossed a person's mind, someone like Susan Pevensie, for example.

Except when staring at the mirror at her stunning reflection, at her simple white, square neckline wedding dress, which she had handpicked herself, in an attempt not to make the wedding too grand an event, Susan could not help repeating the line over and over in her head.

"I think I need a reality slap," she said, fingering the delicate dress she had never dreamed of wearing, especially in a marriage to a King.

Busily tidying up behind her in the dressing room was Lucy, whose ears perked up at the sentence her sister had just muttered, "What did you say, Su? _A reality slap_? Why is that? It's your _wedding_!"

Turning back to face Lucy, Susan sighed, "That's why, Lu, that's why. This whole thing is just so surreal…so grand a thought to me…"

Lucy replied by turning the bride back to her own reflection, putting out Susan's veil, "And you said we'd keep this the simplest wedding ceremony ever. It _will be_. I'll—we will—be with you all the way. It will be ok, Su, trust me."

Susan gave Lucy's hand a small squeeze, "Thanks, I could never have asked for a better sister, Lucy."

Wordlessly they hugged, understanding what each was going through…

"Will you, Caspian X, cherish and take care of Susan Pevensie, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

This was it, the day the Pevensies had been waiting and preparing so anxiously for, all looking like they were about to burst out with happiness from their seats in front of the gazebo, the moment Susan had in her rare waking dreams ever since that sad fleeting kiss, the sentence Caspian longed to be asked, to join their two lives into one, to live as one love, one couple…to live with his Queen.

"I do, sir," answered Caspian, smiling at Susan's face as he held her hand, their small audiences, only their family members, the Professor (who had explained the rest of Caspian's 'history' to Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie) and Anna's family, sitting nearby, clapping.

"Will you, Susan Pevensie, cherish and take care of Caspian X, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do, sir," said Susan of the sentence she had longed most to answer.

"Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The kiss they shared that day was none like the other Susan had experienced in her life, soft, gentle, yet passionate and full of feelings, of promise. Her whole world disappeared, being in his arms, and barely hearing her siblings' whoops and cries of joy.

"So how was it?"

They were in the garden, having lunch after the formal ceremony was over, when Edmund strolled to where Anna was sitting with her family.

"How was what?"

Edmund shook his head in disbelief at Anna's innocent act, saying, "You know…the _wedding_," his voice slow and understandable, just like a kindergarten teacher, "Where there's food," as he listed items out, his hands panned around their surrounding, Anna, nodding, following his 'tour.'

"Music," True to Edmund's word, she had noticed the mini-band of classical instruments and their players at the corner of the garden, where a couple of dancers, including Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie and Peter and Lucy started to take their place at the floor.

"And dancing," at this word, Edmund's hand was before her, Anna asking, "Ed, this thing's blocking my sight of the band, and it's called your hand?"

Edmund shook his offered hand once more, "Silly, do I really have to _make_ it clear that I'm asking you to dance? With me?"

Smiling at his fond voice, with a tinge of (mock) annoyance, Anna placed her hand on his, "I thought you've always liked my jokes, no?" and finally said, "Of course you may have this dance, Mr. Edmund Pevensie," getting up to the dance floor with him.

"I thought you can't dance," remarked Anna, as they were doing simple waltz steps across the floor, and almost laughed when his face twitched a bit at her sentence, "No…just don't like to."

Another turn, another smile, "But who told you that?" he asked, searching the other Pevensies' faces for answers.

"Just a little birdie near the window," said his date, grinning in amusement, Peter winking at her from his dance with Lucy across the floor.

"Oh, very funny," muttered Edmund, feeling almost lightheaded, "Now what would you prefer as a form of punishment?"

"Who said anything about punishment, Ed?" laughed Anna, "For knowing your secret?"

"I guess," Edmund said awkwardly, "How about a kiss?"

"Uh huh, you think you can get it that easy, do you?" Anna shot back, face unreadable as ever. "Not."

* * *

Life is a path of decisions, comparable to trees spreading out branches everywhere, of which, once chosen, cannot go back…

Decisions, good or bad, were judgmental and clearly up to people's opinions. A good for some might mean a terrible one to others.

Despite the sobs and tearful hugging from the Pevensies siblings in front of the wardrobe window in the very same spare room where all their adventures and connections to this wonderful world of Narnia began, Peter was more than sure than Susan's decision was a good one, a _perfect_ one, a balance between the best of the two possible worlds…

"Don't forget to come back and visit us sometimes, Su," cried Lucy, keeping a tight hold on her sister, not letting her go.

"I said I'm not going to cry, and here I am," sniffed Edmund, "I just can't believe you're going, really going away," Peter patting his back.

Susan and Caspian were standing, hands linked, backs to the wardrobe now, their brothers and sister in front of them waiting to see them go.

"I will miss all of you dearly, Peter, Edmund, Lucy, I promise," said Susan, gathering all of them in a big family hug.

"Oh, don't start acting Queenly now," squeaked Edmund from under the hug, "You're not in Narnia yet."

Even Caspian had a chuckle at that one.

When they broke apart, the boys shook hands with Caspian, Peter saying, "Take care, Caspian. Call us anytime with the horn, _if_ you ever need us."

"Thank you," said Caspian, "My Kings and Queens," starting to open the wardrobe.

"We'll—we'll be going now, Peter," said Susan in a shaking voice, trying with all her might not to cry, "Don't cry. If you do, I _will_ cry all over again."

They hugged once more, the rest of the Pevensies whispering, "We'll miss you no matter what, Su, and Caspian."

In a flash, or so they felt, Susan disappeared with Caspian through the wardrobe, and they were standing there, all alone, hearts beating in a sad rhythm…

In the end, decisions and choices left us with gain and loss.

It's natural, wasn't it?

To gain something and lose another?

**A/N: One word: sob.**

**It's quite a parting…**

**THANK YOU to all my readers, reviewers, whoever you are, for supporting me to this…the **_**almost **_**the end…**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :)**


	12. Epilogue: The Letters

_My dearest Pevensies,_

_Only a month has passed here in Narnia. I have no idea how time's going on there, please do reply and tell me. Peter, don't worry, Caspian and I are fine._

_After Aslan's warm welcome, crowning us as King and Queen of Narnia—you all are too. Don't forget: Once a King in Narnia, always a King in Narnia—Trumpkin volunteered to be our counselor for ruling the kingdom, and has he been a great one. There were a few problems concerning the giants—yes, you know how they are—and some others, but now the land is peaceful once more, as it should be. Caspian's planning to go sailing on his ship _The Dawn Treader_ to explore the distant Seven Isles and beyond, as he had promised Aslan at the crowning ceremony to search for his Father's Lost Seven Lords. Of course, I am going with him._

_How are things over there? As I am writing this, I keep imagining what the three of you—oh, I miss the four of us being together—might be doing as you read and listen to my words. Lucy, how's home? I hope your days at school have gone well. I'll always be there to support you, dear sister. Edmund, have you gotten that first kiss with Anna? Oh, don't look so shock. I'm just kidding, at least a boy has hopes, right? Peter, I trust in you to take care of Edmund and Lucy, and hope your entrance into University goes all right._

_Sending loves, hugs, and kisses from your Sister and Caspian,_

_Susan_

_PS. To reply, just slip it into the wardrobe. The dwarves' inspectors of the lamppost will get it. _

* * *

_Beloved Susan,_

_About half a year's gone by since you left, strange isn't it? But there's no mistaking that erratic time. It's still a million-years-unsolvable puzzle we all must figure out._

_Anyhow, Peter's doing fine at his University, studying law, and me, your favorite brother—just kidding—Ed, is now going to high school, and guess what, after all the months, long-distance relationships with Anna _works out_. We're visiting each other once a month, either she comes here, or I go there. Lucy's doing well at her school. I guess she'll probably become an author when she _grows up_—when is that? I'm not quite sure myself. The words 'grow up' have multiple meanings, depending on the way you look at them, don't they? She's already written two wonderful, imaginative short stories for her school's fiction contest and won, both of which are attached for you to read. _

_Well, those are all the necessary updates you need to know on us. Coming next up, on how we 'grow up,' ha-ha. _

_Sending you laughter, tears, love, and the unique Pevensies-only loving care,_

_Your brother, Edmund_

* * *

_Edmund,_

_Hello. Greetings from Planet Anna…still feeling awkward to write 'dear,' in front of your name, but whatever! How's my favorite Pevensies doing? And Susan and Caspian? Hope they've sent updates!_

_I know those monthly visits probably are too long the wait for you—oh, more jokes, will you ever stop it, Anna? Think not, sorry Ed. Let's jump to the point, shall we? Are you shaking your head? No, that's a nod, huh? (Sounds like me talking to you there in the big London, isn't it?) _

_Okay, okay, I'm getting there. Don't get so impatient—or, in other words, don't imitate me so much, it's unlike you, the Ed I know and love._

_Ah, right, now you have it in writing. _

_Thing is, my parents are planning to open franchises for selling our flowers in London, and Mum asked if I wanted to go, so here I am, packing and writing just after saying, 'Yes.' I guess I'll be going to the same school Lucy goes, if what I heard from Dad, who's already moved there is correct._

_Silly Ed, do I have to make it clear now that I'm moving to London? With you? _

_Reminds us of that day on the dance floor, doesn't it?_

_Finished with your laughing? Good. By the time this letter reaches you, I'll be arriving on the same day, at about four o'clock, fingers crossed that the trains won't get any awful delays._

_Once I'm there, how about a little tour? Show me the unseen London, like the unseen Curlus hills I showed you that day, on our first date. Remember?_

_Ooh, lots of questions. Ha. _

_The (boring) train details are attached, so meet me—bring along lovely Lucy and Peter. I'd love to see them again!— there :)_

_Love—with a kiss and more jokes to come, _

_Anna_

Putting the letter down, his heart leaping in ecstasy, Edmund glanced at his watch, the birthday present for his sixteenth birthday from Peter, and called the rest of the Pevensies.

This being summer, they were all at their London home now.

He smiled to himself.

'Anna would _never_ guess who's going to be there to meet her…'

**A/N: Pretty Open-ended, for your thoughts :)**

**Well, I can't say it's really over. Yet. After all, stories do come to an end, but, as they say, happy endings are stories left unfinished. Life goes on, page after page, as with the epilogue.**

**Might be a sequel, would time allow,**

**For now, LOVE to all of you, my dear readers/ reviewers, for staying with me through all this, **

**Thanks a million,**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :)**


	13. The Missing Scene: Stolen Kisses

_Secrets…_

Some stories, gossips, misdoings, guilty feelings were better off not knowing.

Or not worth remembering. At all.

So why on earth did him, Edmund, keep thinking back, replaying the moments in his clouded head, to the one guilty mistake he had made in the cave. To Anna.

It's only one small—no, huge, if she had known; Aslan, he would _die_ rather than let her know—guilty secret.

A stolen kiss…

An unknown first kiss, they called it.

Laying her peacefully sleeping body on the cave floor, watching her breath slowly, that face so calm, so….so _her_, he could not resist. There were no words, no reasons, or logical explanations. He just did it, leaning over…and, _say_ it, _admit_ it, you idiot….

….and kissed her. Softly. On the lips.

Just for a matter of seconds…a matter of painful seconds felt when recalled…

Whenever he saw her now, the vision and memories of that moment came flooding back…

"Edmund?" asked Anna, bringing the Pevensie back from his train of thoughts to the present day summer vacation he was spending around her neighborhood, "What are you thinking so much about?"

Oh, bother it all.

"Nothing, nothing, Anna, absolutely…er, nothing," he sheepishly replied, looking around Anna's, by now, familiar living room in guilt.

Nothing you should…or must…possibly know about.

'Absolutely fractured lies, Ed. Have you not learn by this time that people repeat words much too often when they are guilty?'

Apparently not

"That nothing seems really interesting," she remarked, grinning.

Aslan, don't tell me she's aware of the common fact.

"Anything _bothersome_? Want to tell me?"

No, absolutely…not, Anna. If it's off me, then…then, it'll be with you.

_The_ secret

_My_ secret

Our secret, if you say so.

He ended up shaking his head, gripping Anna's hand. "Nah, it's ok. I'm…I'm over it."

Two lies in _one_ day?

What had that kiss done to you, Edmund?

_Yeah, what had kisses done to people, exactly?_

As he was sighing with relief that the secret was safe after all, Anna, face full of mischief, slowly said, "Is it that day in the cave?"

How did she know?

"Cave?" his voice was an octave too high than usual, all the more suspicious to her, "Why, nothing. You…just…er…drifted off…"

To his surprise, she laughed, her soft, tinkling laugh that filled the room, "…and you…kissed me…"

Edmund literally did jump at the sentence this time, his heart doing a back-flip, his face flushed, "You—you—were…awake?"

Anna blushed, "I felt you, but nothing else. Yes, _nothing_ really," adding to his word of the day with a chuckle.

_Bloody hell…_No way_…_

He was quiet for a long moment, before uttering, "Anna, _I'm sorry_. I shouldn't have."

She squeezed his hand gently, trying to comfort him, "It's ok. I'm over it, Ed, I really am," him laughing quietly at her choice of phase, exact to his.

"But you know what my mistake that day really was—other than kissing you unaware—?" Edmund asked.

What the hell. Who could help it now? It was out there anyway.

Out for, possibly, the world to know…

"What?" Anna smiled, her voice its usually tone of half-true, half-dare.

"Not kissing you…awake."

It took much courage for him to say that sentence…and to do what he did not dare before…

Kissing her…both of them fully awake, fully lost in their own worlds, in their secret…

And in that split second of lips touching, the returning bubbly happy feeling in his insides, Edmund realized for sure that the secret was nothing…

…absolutely nothing to be hiding…at all.

**A/N: Just a short, simple piece on Ed/Anna, as a story, the missing scene, of how they got their 'first kiss', both of whom I love so much.**

**For anyone wondering on Ed/Anna 101, how they met and so on, check out my other fanfic: Caspian, Meet the Pevensies. **

**Thank you for all you lovely readers and reviewers for stopping by.**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :) **


End file.
